


For Your Consumption

by trashfortimmy



Series: Quarantine & Chill [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Exploration, M/M, Online Dating, Pop Culture, Quarantine and Chill, Recreational Drug Use, coronafic, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/pseuds/trashfortimmy
Summary: The boys explore their developing relationship & various new kinks together, even though they have to be apart.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Quarantine & Chill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686802
Comments: 69
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooby Doo and fingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic combination, amirite?
> 
> Anybody?

**I ran out of things to watch  
So I ended up putting on an episode of Scooby Doo**

_Haha  
Oh man  
I loved that show when I was a kid_

**Me too  
I guess I never realized  
How weird it is**

_Oh yeah?  
How so?_

**So I’m watching the newer version  
But there are just like  
So many people out for revenge  
And their reasons are like  
No one was paying attention to me  
So I dressed up in this clown baby costume  
And proceeded to torture everyone around me**

_Yep, totally normal  
That happens to me sometimes_

**Lol  
I’ll file that away for later…  
But also  
My second point is that  
There’s no way Fred is totally straight  
The relationship between him and Daphne feels so forced  
And in one episode I saw  
He’s just begging her to get back together and won’t take no for an answer**

_That show was never really politically correct tho  
I know it perpetuates a lot of racial stereotypes  
And they’re probably not hip to sexual fluidity lol_

**Very true  
And very well said**

_So would you have gone for Fred?_

**Haha lol  
I feel like he has zero game  
And all he cares about is traps  
But he is kind of my type I guess, like physically**

_Yep tall and blonde haha  
Seems like I’ve got quite a bit of competition_

**Nah  
I could never go for a guy with such a singular obsession  
Like enough with the traps man**

_I’m not that into traps  
Unless it’s trapping you in my bedroom_

**If only…  
I wish we could like touch  
Or fuck lol**

_I know, baby  
It’s tough right now  
How are you holding up?_

**Mmm ok I guess  
But I already feel like I’ve run out of things to do  
Thusly I am watching cartoons**

_Yeah it’s a bit much being stuck inside for this long  
Also 10 points for your use of thusly_

**Why thank you good sir  
What are you up to?**

_Actually practicing guitar  
I haven’t picked it up in ages  
Because things have been so busy at work  
But now I have all this time so…_

**Ooh hot  
A man with a guitar, that’s sexy**

_Haha I’m not sure if awkwardly plucking at strings and messing up every 5 seconds is sexy_

**Well practice makes perfect  
And at the end of this you’ll have very dexterous fingers**

_Oh I see  
And I’m guessing you’ll want them to be put to use on you?_

**Well yeah  
That would be ideal**

_Where would you like my fingers?_

**All fucking over me  
And inside me please  
When you told me to fuck myself with my fingers  
I wanted it to be yours instead**

_Your words, boy…_

**You have giant hands so  
That probably means you have long fingers  
They could get really deep inside me  
You wouldn’t have to try that hard to hit my spot**

_You want me to finger you nice and deep?_

**Oh fuck yes**

_How many do you want, baby?_

**Two  
I can take two  
I opened myself up for you  
I want to feel you so bad**

_Shit, baby  
That’s so fucking hot  
You fingered yourself for me?_

**Yes**

_I’m gonna give you just what you want  
Get in there nice and deep  
Hit your spot over and over_

**Oh fuck yes Armie  
Feels so fucking good  
You’re making me leak all over myself**

_Messy boy  
Want me to lick it off you?  
Keep you nice and clean while I play with your hole?  
Bet you’d taste amazing_

**Oooh fuck yes  
Fuck your tongue**

_Want me to put my tongue where my fingers are, baby?  
Get your hole nice and wet?_

**Fuck  
Yes  
Please**

_Oh god  
I’d love to taste you  
Eat you out til you’re a sobbing mess  
Would you touch yourself while my tongue is fucking into you?_

**Yes  
Yes Armie  
I don’t think I can last much longer**

_Good  
I want you to come for me, baby  
I wanna see the way you fall apart with my tongue in your ass_

**Fuck  
I can feel your hands on my thighs  
Holding me open  
God your tongue feels so good**

_That’s it  
Keep stroking your cock til you spill all over yourself  
Make a mess with your come_

**Oh fuck  
Yes  
Armie  
God  
[video]**

_Baby  
You did so good  
[pic]_

**Fuck Armie  
That was amazing**

_You’re amazing  
Can’t believe how good you are  
Making yourself come only for me_

**Yes Armie**  
**Only you**  
**I’m yours**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, what happened there??
> 
> Next up: the hurt/comfort that we all so desperately need rn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Timmy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the hurt/comfort I promised.
> 
> This whole quarantine can really get to a person, and I put all my sad/"I can't do this anymore" feelings onto Timmy as a way to process them. Hope that it's relatable and brings some uwu to your day.

_[video]  
Here’s a clip of me playing  
Just so you can manage your expectations  
_

_You found any new shows to watch  
Or did you manage to go through them all already?_

_Maybe you’re still sleeping but  
Message me when you wake up_

_Timmy?  
Are you OK?_

_I’m getting really worried about you  
Please let me know that you’re safe_

_I’m trying not to imagine the worst but  
It’s really hard not to  
I’m sending you my number  
Please call me when you get this  
I want to see your face and make sure you’re alright_

** 

[FaceTime call connected]  


_Timmy, oh my god.  
Are you okay?_

**Mmmf.**

_Can you pull the blankets down a little?  
I can’t see your face.  
Please, baby..._

**Fine, here.  
Armie.  
I’m okay.**

_Are you sure?  
You don’t look totally okay._

**I just didn’t want to get out of bed today.**

_Aww, baby.  
Why not?_

**Couldn’t think of a good reason.  
Nothing seemed important enough to.**

_Do you think you can get out of bed now?  
Maybe walk around a little?_

**I don’t wanna.  
What’s the point?**

_Baby, I know this is hard.  
But you have to take care of yourself.  
I hate seeing you like this._

**Armie!  
Seriously, what is the point?  
I can’t go to work.  
I’ve already watched a million hours of TV and half of it wasn’t even that interesting.  
Every time I go anywhere for something essential I have to wash my fucking hands.  
And other than that I’m just fucking stuck here.**

_I’m so sorry, baby.  
Have you eaten anything yet today?_

**No.  
Couldn’t.**

_I understand that you’re upset but some food could make you feel better._

**Ugh.  
I don’t want to move.  
I’m so tired of doing everything for myself.**

_I know, baby.  
If I could I would be there to take care of you._

**Yeah?  
You’d do that for me?**

_Of course I would.  
I was so worried that something had happened to you._

**Don’t be so dramatic.**

_I’m serious, kid.  
I really care about you._

**Okay.**

_Can you sit up for me?_

**Okay, yeah.  
I’m sitting.**

_Good.  
Is there a glass of water near your bed?_

**Yeah, it’s right here.**

_Good, now drink what’s left._

**All gone.**

_Good boy.  
Now here’s what you’re gonna do.  
Go get in the shower.  
Put on some nice comfy clothes when you’re done.  
Then make yourself something to eat.  
Okay?_

**I’m so glad I have my Daddy to take care of me.**

_Watch it, kid…  
I’m serious though.  
Please take care of yourself.  
For my sake.  
So I can stop worrying._

**Okay, I will.  
I’m gonna go shower and then make some food.**

_Atta boy.  
I knew you could do it._

**Okay.  
Here I go.**

_Good job, baby.  
I’ll check in with you a little bit later, okay?_

**Yes, okay.  
Bye, Armie.  
Talk to you soon.**

_Bye, Tim._

[call ended] 

** 

_You doing good?_

**I took a shower and ate  
I feel much better now  
So thank you**

_You’re welcome, baby  
I was really worried about you_

**I’m glad I have you to look out for me  
I really like your voice**

_I didn’t want to say anything while you were sad but  
Apparently you look good no matter what  
You were so fucking cute  
All pouty and snuggled up in your blankets  
It did things to me_

**Hmm me being pouty and sad made you hard?**

_No lol  
It made me want to cuddle you and kiss you better_

**Oh  
I’d like that**

_Me too_

**Do you think that after this is all over  
We could actually meet?  
I’d really like to meet you**

_Yeah  
I’d like to meet you also  
Wonder what it’s gonna be like the first time I see your pretty face in person_

**Hearing your voice in person may kill me**

_Nah, I don’t want that  
I only want to make you feel good_

**You do Armie  
** **You make me feel so good**  
**So glad this quarantine brought me at least one good thing**

_Right back atya, kid_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy? Yes. Necessary? Also yes.
> 
> Next up: (talking about) shower sex!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys virtually fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clever, aren't I?

**I really wanted you in the shower with me today**

_Hmm that sounds nice  
Is your shower big enough to fit all 6’5” of me though?_

**Oh right  
You’re huge  
Well, it might work  
But only if  
You’re pressed right up against me the whole time**

_Oh yeah?  
That’s your solution?_

**Yes  
Saves on space  
Or you could even lift me up  
We could both fit that way too  
Just a thought**

_You’d want me to hold you while we showered together?_

**Fuck yeah  
Thinking about you holding me up  
Pressing me against the wall of the shower  
That’s so hot**

_That does sound hot, baby  
Would you want me to fuck you right there in the shower?  
With your back against the tiles while I hold you?_

**Oh yes  
You could just slip right in  
I’d be wet enough**

_Yeah?  
You want that?_

**Yes  
Fuck Armie  
I want your cock in me**

_I bet your hole would feel so good around my dick_

**Mmm yeah  
You’d fill me up so good  
Would you push me up against the wall  
While you fuck me real deep?**

_You like it deep huh?  
Yes baby  
I can do that  
I’d hold on to you so tight while I fuck your hole_

**You’d pull out of me real quick  
So you can turn me around  
Press my face into the tiles  
And fuck me from behind**

_Oh yes baby  
You’d take me so well wouldn’t you?  
I’d watch myself pushing in and out of your pretty little ass_

**[video]**

_Oh fuck Timmy  
That’s the toy isn’t it?  
So fucking hot baby  
You have no idea_

**Yes  
I’ve been practicing with it a lot  
Pretending it’s your cock  
You’d probably stretch me out so good**

_Yeah  
I’d go nice and slow  
Until you were ready to take more  
And then I’d pound into you  
Nice and hard  
Would you like that?_

**Yes  
I would  
God Armie  
You’d feel so good inside me  
You’d get me so close with just your cock**

_You wanna touch yourself, baby?  
While I’m so deep inside you?_

**God yes**

_And if I was close  
Would you want me to pull out  
Or come inside you?_

**I’d want you to  
Fuck!  
Come inside me Armie  
I wanna feel you  
[pic]**

_Fuck  
Look at the mess you made baby  
I’m getting close  
Your hole would be squeezing me so tight  
I wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore_

**Fuck yes Armie  
Come for me**

_[pic]  
Oh baby  
You felt so fucking good_

**So did you  
Fuck  
I want you to fuck me for real someday**

_Yes baby  
Once this is all over  
I’m sure that can be arranged_

**[pic]  
This is how good you fucked me**

_Mmm baby  
You’re fucking perfect  
Look at you all fucked out  
If I was there I’d brush those sweaty curls off of your face  
Kiss you all over  
And hold you_

**That sounds nice  
It’d feel so good to have your arms around me  
Would you stay with me til I fell asleep?**

_Of course baby_  
_I’m right here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys do noooot care about the cloud, do they? Lol.
> 
> Grateful for you, dear readers, from subscribers to lurkers. I'm so excited to share what I've got in store with you! The chapters I've been writing lately are getting looooong, so there's lots of delicious content on the horizon. xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What FaceTime is made for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me folks: MARIJUANA. This is me being excited to share this chap with you and also warning ya!
> 
> The boys have a little fun over FaceTime. I'm still liking their text exchanges but actual conversations are fun too.
> 
> Like I said, these next few sections I'm writing are looooooong, including this one, so they'll be split into parts. This chapter will have 2 parts, so you'll get to see the ending to their little call next time. 
> 
> Hope y'all are surviving out there!

**Ugh omg  
Just smoked now I’m watching cartoons  
Best combo ever**

_That does sound pretty dope  
I didn’t know you smoked though_

**Yeah, I have for a while now  
It’s helpful when I get anxiety  
And like  
Right now lol**

_For sure  
I’ve been hitting my stash a little hard recently  
Feels necessary_

**Yeah like  
I need a bit of a break  
From reality**

_Lol  
Definitely _

**So did you smoke today?**

_Yeah earlier this morning  
It’s kinda worn off by now though_

**Wish we could smoke together  
Then I could tell you my super intricate opinions re: cartoons**

_Well your thoughts on Scooby Doo were on point  
So I’m down_

**I would ask if you’re busy but like  
Lol  
No one is**

_Haha true  
But also we can’t hang out_

**Well we can’t get together in person  
But we could do something virtually**

_Oh  
Hell yes_

**Want to get high and hang on FT?**

_I absolutely do  
I just need to get all my stuff  
Gimme 10 mins?_

**Sure thing  
Ttys**

** 

[FaceTime call connected] 

**Hi.**

_Hi yourself._

**How are you?**

_Good.  
I like seeing your face._

**Wow, compliments right off the bat…**

_Yep.  
And I made you blush._

**Ugh stop.  
Do you wanna do this or not?**

_You know I do.  
What’ve you got?_

**This little thing right here.**

_Oh shit.  
Of course you would have a vape pen!  
You fucking millennial hipster._

**Shut up!  
It’s the only thing I can smoke inside my apartment.  
Also, don’t insult her.  
She’s the closest thing I have to a friend right now.**

_Haha, my bad.  
Didn’t think about that.  
Okay so.  
You ready for this? _

**Yes.  
Let’s do it.**

_I’m lighting up._

**Look at you, grandpa!**

_What?_

**Of course you smoke joints, you’re so old school.**

_I roll them myself._

**That’s something a grandpa would say.  
Or a hipster.  
Funny how those overlap.**

_Haha.  
Okay, I guess you got me there._

**Can I get a closer look?**

_Sure.  
Here ya go.  
Take a good look at that baby._

**Oh, damn, nice roll.  
Good job, Hammer.**

_I should not have told you my last name._

**Well, too bad, Hammer.  
‘Cause ya did.**

_Big mistake._

**This is how it’s gonna be from now on.  
So suck it up, Hammer.**

_Fuck you very much.  
It’s a good thing I like the way my name sounds in your mouth._

**I seem to remember you liking a lot of things about my mouth.**

_Hmm, yeah, maybe.  
Okay, so tell me about this...  
What?_

**You look fucking hot when you smoke.**

_Ooh, look who’s doing the complimenting now.  
Is it hot if I smoke like this?_

**Yes.**

_What about like this?_

**Oh, I like that one.**

_This?_

**Ummm...  
Not sure about that one.  
Doesn’t register so much hot as--**

_Sexy?_

**No, not that.**

_Smoldering?_

**Hmm.  
Not the word I was looking for…  
More like,  
Insane.**

_Oh, okay.  
I guess we’ll go with your word this time._

**Okay thanks, I guess.**

_So I’m curious about these opinions of yours…  
How intricate are they?_

**Very.  
The more intricate the better, no?**

_Yes, I agree._

**Good.**

_So, hit me._

**Okay, so like,  
In a show the characters have these defining traits, right?  
Like, serious, silly, always getting into trouble, or messing up, or outsmarting everyone, et cetera.  
Well, in cartoons those characters are defined by only one thing, and for a surprising amount, it’s literally just that they fart.  
Like that’s the entirety of their character arc.**

_Oh, wow.  
Haha, yeah.  
That’s so cute._

**Cute?  
Explain, please.**

_I like the way you see things.  
When you think with your actor brain._

**My what now?**

_You like, analyze the characters, think about them in terms of who they are individually and as a part of the story.  
Like an actor.  
It’s cool._

**Shit, well.  
Now I feel bad because you’re over here saying I’m smart for thinking all this.  
But really I started thinking about it because I still find that shit funny!  
Like I really am 5 years old and find farts hilarious.**

_I don’t think you really grow out of that shit._

**So young, but so wise.  
How’d that happen?**

_Fuck off._

**Haha.  
Okay, so what’s like...  
The craziest thing you’ve ever made?**

_Oh, deep question.  
Lemme think.  
Okay.  
I think it’s this thing called Le Talleyrand…_

**Oh, is it French?**

_Yeah…_

**And?**

_Well.  
When I was in culinary school, we would all try and find the craziest or most obscure things to make just to see if we could actually cook it properly.  
We came across a book written by this woman who’d worked with Julia Child.  
This one recipe in the book looked really complicated, so my buddy challenged me to make it._

**Haha.  
Was it really that hard to make?**

_Oh man, it was complicated as fuck!  
It has like 15 ingredients and there were just so many steps to it.  
But I really wanted to make it.  
I guess what I’m saying is that I’m a sucker for a challenge, haha._

**From what I’ve seen you can usually rise to it.**

_Subtle.  
Anyway.  
The other thing about this recipe, is that you have to flambé it.  
That was just fucking awesome to me._

**Is that the thing where you…**

Where you set it on fire.  
Yeah. 

**Oh yeah.  
With the torching thingy.**

_A torch?_

**Oh, haha.  
I assumed it had a fancier name.  
At least like _torche_.**

_Nah, sometimes things have boring na--  
Wait, what did you say?_

**Uh, _torche_ …**

_Holy shit, do you speak French?_

**Umm…  
Oui.  
Je parle assez bien.**

_Oh fuck.  
You’re speaking French and you’re blushing...  
You’re killing me._

**Stop!**

_Did you always speak French or…?_

**Yeah, grew up speaking it.  
My dad is French.**

_Wow, Chalamet.  
That is cold.  
Holding out on me like that.  
How come you didn’t tell me?!_

**What?  
Should I have said,  
‘Hey, by the way, I speak French’?**

_Yes!_

**It never came up, it would’ve sounded weird to just blurt it out.  
Besides, why would you want to know that?**

_Because it’s hot._

**Oh.  
I see.  
So you say I have many skills,  
But you only like me for my skills that can be used in the bedroom?**

_Hmm.  
Seems so, doesn’t it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I wonder what'll happen next...
> 
> According to the internet, the bit of French Timmy spoke means "I speak pretty well".
> 
> Le Talleyrand is a real thing I found by searching for "most complicated dishes to cook" or something. It's a dessert recipe by Simone Beck, a woman who helped Julia Child with The Art of French Cooking.
> 
> If listening in on them getting high and shooting the shit wasn't enough for you, there'll be something a little more explosive in the next one.
> 
> See you soon xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied, THIS is what FaceTime is meant for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My therapist asked what I've been doing during the past week of quarantine and I just couldn't bring myself to say "Writing dirty fantasy smut about two actors who I spend every waking hour thinking about". Don't know if I'm ready to share it with them yet....or ever.
> 
> But I will share it with you, dear readers. Because I know you'll understand.
> 
> Here is the continuation of their FT convo, now basically all smut.

**Oh.  
I see.  
So you say I have many skills,  
But you only like me for my skills that can be used in the bedroom?**

_Hmm.  
Seems so, doesn’t it?_

**It does.  
What are you thinking about?**

_I don’t think I’d mind being that douchey thing you keep sucking on._

**No?  
You wouldn’t mind if I did this to you?**

********

********

_Hmm no.  
Not at all.  
Don’t see any problem with that._

**Good to know.  
You like imagining me sucking on you.**

_Hmm yeah.  
Guess I do._

**Thinking about my mouth on you getting you hard?**

_Wanna see?_

**Yes.  
Fuck.  
I love it when you touch yourself.  
Will you let me watch you come?**

_Yes, baby.  
Put your hand on yourself too._

**Oh fuck.**

_Uh-uh.  
I said hand, baby.  
Just one._

**Armie…**

_Put the other one behind your back.  
I only wanna see you touch yourself with one hand._

**Fuck.  
Oh my god.**

_You’re so good for me.  
Do you like being told what to do?_

**Only by you.**

_Just me?_

**Just you, Armie.**

_That’s it.  
Good boy.  
Keep stroking yourself nice and slow.  
Just like that._

**Mmm.**

_Feel good?_

**Hmm, yes.**

_Imagine it’s my hand, that I’m touching you and making you feel so good._

**Fuck, yes.  
God Armie...your hand.**

_Yes, baby.  
My hand is stroking you right now, nice and tight.  
You’re leaking all over me and making my hand slide so nicely over your dick._

**Fuck!**

_You look so good…  
What are you smiling about?_

**Just imagining you being a bit of a pyromaniac.**

_And that’s helping?_

**Seems dangerous.  
Kinda hot.**

_Interesting information…_

**Isn’t a man building a fire like the epitome of hotness?  
It’s an appealing thought, at the moment.**

_Yeah, I can see that.  
Thinking about me making a fire is getting you hot?_

**Yes.  
Especially if it makes you all sweaty.  
I’d lick it off you.**

_That’s kinda dirty, babe._

**It involves my mouth.  
I thought you liked that.**

_Hmm, I do.  
Your mouth is fucking perfect._

**Perfect for fucking?**

_Hmmm, baby.  
The words you say…_

**Do you think you’d fit in my throat?  
I wanna feel you in there.**

_Fuck.  
Timmy.  
You want me to fuck your throat?_

**Yes.  
I’d get your dick nice and wet.  
Suck you a little bit.  
That way you could just slide into my mouth and I’d swallow around you.**

_Oooh, baby, fuck.  
Your mouth would feel so fucking good, yes.  
Show me how much you want that.  
Show me with your hand.  
Just one, that’s right baby, good boy._

**Fuck yes, I want your dick.  
Would you let me have all of it?**

_Mmm, baby.  
Do you think you could take it?  
You want my whole dick in your mouth?_

**Yes!  
Oh god Armie, I wanna taste you.**

_You want all of this?  
You can have it, baby.  
It’s all yours._

**Oh.  
Fuck.  
Armie.  
**

****

****

_Yes, baby…  
Why are you laughing?_

**I just thought about you lighting things on fire while you’re high.  
I bet you’ve done it before.**

_Don’t get distracted, baby.  
I was fucking your throat, remember?_

**Mmm, yes.**

_Where would you want my come?  
On your body?  
Your tongue?_

**Fuck.  
I’d want you to come on my face then feed it to me.**

_Oh, god.  
Holy shit, Tim.  
Fuck, I’m so fucking close._

**Oh god, yes, Armie.  
Fuck.  
Give it to me.**

_Gonna come on that pretty little face of yours and -  
Oh!_

**Oh, fuck.  
Fuck.  
Armie!**

_Shit, baby.  
You were so good.  
Taking my whole cock in your mouth like that.  
Letting me come on you.  
Do you wanna taste it?_

**Yeah.**

_Here you go, baby._

**Mmm, yes, so good.**

_Fuck.  
You were so good._

**Armie…  
I’m tasting my come and pretending it’s yours.**

_Oh, yes.  
You look so fucking good like that, those pretty fingers in your mouth._

**God.**  
**How do you get me so fucking good?**  
**And fast?**  
**Just from talking...**  
**Imagine what it’s gonna be like when we actually get to touch.**

_I know, baby.  
Shame we can’t now because I’d wanna kiss my come off your lips…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this section of my little quarantine series. I've got big plans for it to continue, including another section with (hopefully) 5 more chaps and then possibly also some outtakes/collection of snippets of convos that haven't been fully developed. So hang tight!
> 
> This is a weird time in the world, folks. I keep having to remind myself that just because most everyone is on lockdown doesn't mean they're all on here, kudos-omg and commenting on my stories. Therefore, anything you do leave will literally mean the world to me.
> 
> xo


End file.
